Vernon Dudley
Vernon Dudley was a male Zabrak Jedi Padawan who attended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during Ronald Potter’s time of attendance there. Although Vernon was a skilled student, he was nevertheless a bully and troublemaker. He was rarely seen outside the company of fellow Padawan Severus Umbridge and together the two took pleasure in bullying their fellow students at the Jedi Temple, though they particularly took to bullying Ronald. Sometimes, a female student named Pansy Lestrange would join them in their bullying. Vernon was the secondary antagonist, later revealed to be the secondary protagonist. Background Vernon Dudley began attending the Jedi Temple in 207 BBY. At some point, he befriended Severus Umbridge, and they took to bullying other students. Vernon reluctantly agreed that Pansy Lestrange could join them as well, due to Severus' history with her. Personality Throughout his education, Vernon Dudley appeared to be vulgar, hateful, vile and bitter. He would mock students for fun and play practical jokes on them for no reason other than spite. He was deeply insecure and fearful deep down, and later proved he was actually kind and fearless, assisting Ronald in defeating Darth Vadermort and helping other Padawans in his later education. He was also intelligent. Vernon also had a tendency to pick on Ronald Potter, though they later made up. He desperately clung to his friends, especially Severus Umbridge and Pansy Lestrange, and was also angered when Severus lost his ambition to bully other students. As such, he spent most of his time with Draco Goyle. During this, Vernon proved he was also sadistic, dependent, and seductive. Appearances Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron Vernon Dudley was one of the first students who met Ronald Potter when the latter arrived at the Jedi Temple. Vernon was immediately jealous of Ronald's allowance to skip ahead, although Ronald did not want to be a Jedi at the time. He considered how to prove he was more special than Ronald. At one point, Vernon and Severus Umbridge both bulled Silva together, until Silva was intercepted by Tegan Courtney and Annabeth Skywalker. Near the end of the year, Vernon made it to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, though he was surprised when Severus did not choose him first for his team. In the eve of the tournament, Vernon continually taunted Ronald, inadvertently making Ronald suspect the two were pitted together. During the event, Vernon defeated Tegan after a bladelock worked in his favor. ''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant During Ronald’s second year, Vernon Dudley befriended Potter briefly with Severus. During the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, he was pitted against Tegan for the second time, and again came out ahead. Vernon then was under Ronald’s command as Blue Three during the final exam for starfighter pilot training. Along with Severus, he ditched Roan during the exam, causing them both to get a C+ for the exam. The two both posted disparaging comments on Facebook, leading Yoda to shut down student access to it for a time. Along with Severus, he tortured the class pet Squeaker, stuffing the voorpak in his locker, resulting in the two being placed on academic probation for the next semester and being denied access to Facebook even after it was restored to the other students. ''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom In the summer proceeding Ronald’s third year, Vernon Dudley became depressed upon learning that his parents were on the brink of divorce. As the year began, Vernon was also angry that Severus Umbridge had changed and jealous of Ronald Potter and thus drifted away from both students. He teamed up with Draco Goyle and they both secretly pranked Ronald for the entire year. During the School Talent Show, which Vernon and Draco rigged with clones of the class pet Squeaker, Vernon did a humiliating comedy routine. In the morning of the Labyrinth of Doom, which was the final test, Vernon greased Ronald's door handle. Two hours later, during the test, Vernon attempted to engage Annabeth Skywalker from close quarters, believing she would be easy to defeat, but instead he ended up fighting Ronald. During the clash, he revealed that Draco had been helping him the entire time, making Ronald furious. Ronald won the duel, and Vernon revealed the truth about himself and apologized for what he had been doing. Afterwards, Vernon fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple, and helped Ronald to defeat Darth Vadermort. The two seemed to part on neutral terms. Relationships Ronald Potter , an enemy.]] Along with Severus Umbridge, Vernon Dudley became Ronald Potter’s archrival almost from the moment they met at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. Vernon was mean and insecure, though he also considered himself superior to most people. Along with Severus, he bullied and insulted Padawans, Ronald in particular. Both of them were jealous about Ronald’s allowance to “skip ahead.” Despite his strong hatred towards the two bullies, Ronald had restraint towards their taunts and only resorted to violence if Vernon insulted someone he cared about. Vernon attempted to frighten Ronald in the events prior to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, and he and Severus humiliated him when he stood up to Vernon’s bullying of fellow student Silva. In Ronald’s second year, Vernon, along with Severus Umbridge and Pansy Lestrange, posted extremely demeaning comments on Facebook, ultimately causing Yoda to shut it down. Ronald was forced to work on a project with them in the same year, and he was shocked when Vernon, Pansy, Severus, and Greer all agreed he should lead the project. He did not know they were using him. In this trying time, Ronald became friends with the trio and even joined their posse briefly. However, they ditched him after he basically allowed Ammon Kendels to defeat him, despite Vernon’s backup plan. Although Severus had truly returned from the dark side in his third year, Vernon was infuriated by Severus’ change of heart, and this prompted him to work with Draco Goyle. Together, they pranked Ronald throughout the entire year, by stealing his backpack, cloning the class pet Squeaker, greasing the door handle in his dormitory, filling the ice cream carton while he was serving it, amid other disparaging pranks. In the Labyrinth of Doom, Draco revealed he had been involved, and Vernon also revealed that he was afraid of failure, while also trying to deal with his parents’ divorce, and being virtually friendless; this led to him bullying other students and he apologized for it. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Vernon saved Ronald’s life from Darth Vadermort himself. The two of them seemed to depart on neutral terms. Etymology Vernon is from a French last name for "alder tree". Dudley means "from the meadow." It is also a large town located in the West Midlands county of England which is known for its coal mining in the Victorian era. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Ronald Potter creatures Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bullies Category:D.I.T. characters